nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer's Force
Farmer's Force is a local agarian, centre party located mainly in Western Sylvania. The political party seeks to promote the rights of the large ammounts of farmers and western nationalism in the state of Sylvania. The Party hopes to, in the immidate, enact policies favorable to farmers across Lovia, but in particular Sylvania. In the long term they hope to form a sixth Lovian state of "Western Sylvania" as the eastern part would remain "Sylvania", and Charleston the Capital. The party was founded in late 2012 by farmer and policial agitator David Frost, a farmer. Western Sylvanian Nationalism The nationalism that centers around Western Sylvania is around for a number of reasons. The East, dominated by Noble City, and the West, dominated by rural farmers, are different politically, economically and culturally. The exicitment of nationalism in the west was almost unheard of until the 1970's where the first Western nationalist Harold Paul, a farmer. He wrote a book, The Last Freeman on regulated markets, geared towards rural areas and how agrarianism can be a ideology to help nation's grow. While he toured around the world receiving attention from many rural persons in America, Canada and Britain, while at home in Lovia he spoke of "Farmer's Value" to a growing soceity. He ideas in "The Last Freeman" sparked many "semi-protests" in the 1990's led by Scott DeJeers who used the ideas within the book to spark nationalism among western Sylvanians and try to advocate for better economic conditions. Still, until 2012 there wasn't much hope for a new Western state. Following the Civil War, the ideas on this changed. The founding of Farmer's Force along with growing distrust with the East of the state, the new funding to the party, and a growing membership, along with Harold Paul (age 82) and DeJeers (age 70). While the Party has a membership about 500 the recent polling on the issue of independence is about only 10-20 percent strong. David Frost is seen as the new leader of the movement, and Farmer's Force and has said "The Party will be the first engine for Westerners to get behind and have their voice heard at the national and state level." Such politicians within the party and notable rural advocate Charles Alexander Bennett are great supporters for the cause. Party History Foundings Founded in June of 2012 by David Frost, a farmer in rural western Slyvania, the Farmer's Force had already had some support from before it's founding. Most notably agrarian advocate, and author, Harold Paul and political agitator Scott DeJeers. Western Sylvanian Politician, Charles Bennett had also shown support for a new Western State beforehand noting it's cultural and economic differences. Frost founded the party in an event in Charleston saying "If your a Farmer, a Western Sylvanian, and fed up with your voice being covered up by the East, Join me! Come to the Farmer's Force for Western Sylvania!" By August the Party was recorded to have about 400 members across parts in the West of Sylvania. By time of the state elections the party chose not to run any candidates for Governor citing the cost and lack of a field of notable candidates. The same reason was given for the Federal elections. Notablity The Party reached it's 500th member on March 29th, 2013 and while the Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 was going on, Party leader David Frost had an announcement. He in a comment to members "Since the Labour Party has reiceved new attention to their party and a small spike in membership, since there ideas are put in the front pages, we shall also elected a Deputy leader to our Party!" He also stated that western nationalists Scott DeJees and Harold Paul had joined the Party, saying the Party now had policy advisers to help them along the way. Deputy Leadership contest The laedership contest was called for candidacies to be sent in by April 25th, giving candidates ten days to meet qualifications. The Party called for a candidate to be over the age of 30, a party member, and support from at least ten other party members. Only two candidates have currently met qualifications: Henry Abbot, a shop owner, and Paul Nelson, a farm worker. Viewpoints Western Independence/Nationalism *We believe that due to the interest for those in the Western Part of the state of Sylvania that we should become the sixth state of Lovia. *We have no interest at all the secede from the Country, supporting it in good times and bad *Apart of split we'd like to see the commercial, fishing town of Charleston to become the state capital *We have no judgement against those in the east of the state, but for own our political and economic well begin we hope to reach a new sixth state to better represent, and let our voices be heard in a democratic way. *Our way to reach this form of a new sixth state would be through referendums, laws and recognition. We find that through political recognition and ideas can our independence, be reached and not through terrorism or descrutive protest. If we reach this new statehood we would demand a referendum on those in Discovery Isle on where they would rather be, in the West or Sylvania. Economy Government *We support government aid to farmer's to help them hire workers, subsidize cost and help through troubling times *When In office, we will support minor progressive taxation for those in the top to be taxed at the most 40% and at the bottom around 20%. *The Party does however support corporate taxation on large businesses, to level the playing field for small businesses such as our restaurants, bakeries and delies which, directly and indirectly buy our crops. *The government should be there to support those who've fallen on hard time, but only keep them there for a short period of time, hoping to break the ailment of poverty. *Free Universal Healthcare should be well funded though for all citizens, through public and private targets, so all citizens may have access to either very cheap or free health care Free Market *We would support a sales tax, devolved to state councils, with a cap of up to 5 cents on every dollar. *We support an tariff on products coming from outside the country of 10 cents on the cost of the product, and food products 20 cents on the cost of the product. *There should be regulation to protect and oversee the foodstuff coming out of farms, but other wise there shouldn't be much regulation on Farmers.'' *Still we do support anti-monopoly laws to break up big business and big farms alike in power and size. *Free trade agreements with our Allies, such as the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Burnant and especially Hawaii should be agreed to help in the favor of farmers. Social/Political Order *We support the right to personal freedom, to stand in line with out liberal and libertarian ideas. While those may disagree with your personal choice, it is not one to make judgement against another, although members are allowed to have there own personal opinions on moral and social issues. *We do not support the legalization of prostitution on moral grounds yet would support the growing, regulation and taxing of Hemp. *We support that there will be two levels of powerful government: Federal, with Congress, the executive, and supreme court, and States, with Councils, there executive and there own reach of powers. Environment *As Farmer's and people who live near rural land, we fully support total protection of large, not in use lands to save the environment. *We support the use of non-carbon energy and to discourage its use, a 20 cent sales tax, instead of the regular 5, and if it was imported 25 cents. *We support the use of wind turbines, and solar panels in sea fields of these machines to not disrupt the farmland and livestock. Category:Local politics Category:Political party Category:Sylvania